1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to control technology for electronic devices, and particularly, to a control system for multiple light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as mobile phones or digital cameras for example, often include a number of light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), that are brightness controlled by software and/or hardware.
However, all of the light sources of the electronic devices are often controlled to be turned on at a same time, thereby consuming a lot of electrical power. It is not good for energy-saving.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a control system for multiple light sources, which can overcome the problems described above.